Ataxkia Varatis
Ataxkia (pronounced ah-tay-shuh vah-ray-toes) Varatis is a pilot of the Bartokian System currently assigned to the Gryphon Fighter Squadron of the NX-01 Enterprise. Background The only child of Diren and Ramata Varatis, Ataxkia was born on the primary planet of the Bartok System. She grew up on a military base, as her father was a member of the Sacin Ceitorie. As with Bartokian custom, Ataxkia was home-schooled for the initial portion of her life. She also grew up in the shadow of constant threat, during the Khalindarian Conflict. This conflict hit home early, as her father was killed in battle with the Khalindarians. When Ataxkia turned thirteen, she lost her mother during a Khalindarian bombing raid on Bartok Prime. Completely orphaned, Ataxkia turned to the filnogit (a series of placement tests given to young teens). It came as little surprise when she tested highest for Loczni. In the hardened military academy, Ataxkia truly found her place. She excelled in her studies, and consistently placed high in her class. Upon graduation, she applied to Thosdier, and began the rigorous additional training to become a pilot. The driven young woman graduated in the top ten percent of her flight class. Her first assignment was aboard the battle cruiser Brucyhia. She was tasked as a replacement pilot to the Ninth Fighter Squadron, known infamously through the Bartokian Military as the Milviran Korpos (Death Dealers). Thrust directly into combat, Ataxkia scored two kills on her first mission. The squadron commander assigned her with her new call sign, Dubica Krixita (Mistress of Violence). Alongside her fellow pilots in the Ninth, the Korpos wreaked havoc on the Khalindarian fighters. The Khalindarian fighter ships were like everything else the Khalindarians built. Armored to the hilt, and every inch that could carry a weapon did so. But the armor and weaponry weight came with a cost - speed and maneuverability. While the Bartokian fighters were not as heavily armored or armed, they could fly circles around their heavier opponents. And they did so with lethal consequences. The Khalindarian fighter squadrons were no match for the well-oiled machine of the Korpos. Until the infamous battle of Thirges Suun. The Brucyhia responded to a distress call from a Bartokian freighter. It turned out to be an ambush. The battle cruiser was attacked by two Khalindarian super-destroyers, along with fifteen squadrons of fighters. The seven fighter squadrons aboard the Brucyhia deployed into a suicide mission. They fought valiantly, but suffered severe casualties. The Korpos alone lost eighty percent of their squadron. Reinforcements arrived, but the Brucyhia had to be scuttled due to severe damage. The three surviving members of the Korpos returned home shaken, but alive. In the battle, Ataxkia recorded an astonishing twenty-six enemy kills. It was a cold comfort to her. In the end, soldiers and weapons of war did not defeat the Khalindarians. They beat themselves. Their war machine had crippled their planets. Resources were close to depleted. They had lost countless hundreds of thousands to war. In 2170, the Venedies Treaty was signed, and the end of the Khalindarian Conflict was reached. Ataxkia returned to Bartok Prime and began instructing future Bartokian pilots at Thosdier. When the Xindi threat reached the ears of the Bartokians, the Supreme Council voted to send an ambassador to the humans to gauge their need of assistance. Ataxkia was chosen as the Bartokian representative. Other Information Ataxkia means "light of the first star" in Bartokian. She holds the rank of kafstal in tals vec (a Bartokian martial art, with emphasis on throws, joint locks, and nerve holds). Kafstal is the highest attainable rank. She has been studying since she was three years old. As is Bartokian custom, she generally goes nude off-duty. Her close friends (very few) call her Taye. Her weapon of choice is the Prixad-class fighter. It carries moderate armor, standard shielding, two fore-mounted phase plasma banks, and a fore mounted torpedo launcher. The twenty-five shot launcher carries a compliment of three various torpedoes: thothern (similar to the standard photon torpedo), clinley (a limited-range guided tracker), and vorak (a specially-designed torpedo that drastically weakens an opponent's shields). Personality Ataxkia is a battle-hardened soldier. She has seen combat in its many forms for the majority of her life, and it has toughened her considerably. She is a serious, no-nonsense individual on duty. As a pilot, she knows that sometimes you have to fly by the seat of your pants rather than rely on a set game plan. Her personal life is somewhat more complicated. She works hard not to allow herself to become truly close with anyone, partially due to the numerous losses she has suffered in her life. In social settings, she can seem somewhat awkward and perhaps even shy. She is also struggling to adapt to the new habits of her human counterparts, as she is quickly learning that their ways are vastly different than hers. Vital Statistics Date of Birth - Cantac 31st, 2136 (Cantac is the thirteenth month of the Bartokian calendar) Place of Birth - Komim, Blevni, Bartok Prime (Komim is the largest city on Bartok Prime; Blevni is the continent it is located on) Height - 5'7 Hair - Brown Eyes - Brown Age - 35 Marital Status - Single Family: *Diren Varatis (father, Valendar of the Sacin Ceitorie, deceased. The Sacin Ceitorie are the Bartokian military Special Forces. Valendar would be the Starfleet equivalent of Lieutenant Commander.) *Ramata Varatis - Shotulo (mother, deceased) *Rank - Braize (Starfleet equivalent of Lieutenant) Education: *2150 to 2159: Loczni ( Bartokian Military Academy ) *2159 to 2162: Thosdier ( Fighter Pilot Training Academy )